Don't be scared by the night
by thecorrupteone
Summary: AU. Sai's a poorly paid illustrator, come rent boy. Meets Yamato via Kakashi after he loses everything and things don't really go that well. M for sex, drugs, drinking, swearing, fighting and general unpleasantness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
>This is my first AU fic, and the first I am posting on here.<br>1 Ryo = 10 yen, roughly 1p, so go from there.  
>And Sai is 20, Yamato 28, Kakashi 32, and then their generation's ages are also changed to suit this.<br>Pairings: Based on YamaSai, but others will feature in the background or for plot devices.  
>Warnings: Well, as I said, Sai's a prostitute, and it's not detailed to feature every goosbumb, but more than just stating what happened. Warnings for sex, drugs, drinking, swearing, fighting and general unpleasantness.<br>I own: Nothing.

"So what is the article on?" Asked Sai  
>"Oh just all the Christmas bullshit we have to put up with" Answered the writer of the cultural section, Kakashi Hatake. "Pretty much the same rant as was featured last year. Could just have re-submitted the same thing again" He sighed "But Jiraiya would pick up on it. Anyway, I guess for an illustration, just something generically festive would do. But it's your call"<br>Sai smiled back and excused himself after taking the article copy from Hatake. Sai was the in-house illustrator for the Konoha weekly; the city's 3rd biggest newspaper. However, there was only three, and they had become a bit of a laughingstock.  
>It didn't pay well. At all. It was more of a part time job, if that, and now the paper was in financial trouble, they cut down so each section was only a page big, and if there was in important article, it might be blessed with a double page, thus the room for illustrations had declined, as did the work, and the pay.<br>However, the work itself wasn't _too_ bad.  
>Mostly working with Hatake in the culture section, and the occasional caricature of a sportsman for Gai Might, in the sports section.<br>Sai sat at the bus stop, fortunately it had a bench and a shelter to keep him out of the early November drizzle. He lit a cigarette as he waited.  
><strong>16:37<strong>**  
>Inbox [0]<strong>**  
>Email [0]<strong>**  
><strong>Was worth checking. Seven minutes to wait for the damn bus. Hopefully, in a few years he would have saved enough to buy a car. But going straight into industry rather than getting a degree, according to one of Hatake's previous articles; he would have to work another 7 years before making even the minimum that a graduate made.  
>Hence why even when he did get hired by Jiraiya, he didn't stop taking on clients in the evening.<br>It brought in money. He didn't _care _that he was selling himself. It was a way to make money, and he could do it, so why not? It helped get him though school, before he finished, he managed to keep it away from working at the paper now, so why should he stop? He didn't care what he got called, prostitute, rent boy, whore, slut, dirt. It paid.  
><strong>Inbox [1]<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Oakwood Inn<strong>**  
>8pm.<strong>** x****  
><strong>Sai laughed. He was predictable. He'd been a client for a year now. The ones who kept coming back were always better than the sudden pop-up perverts.  
>At least paid for hotels, rather than having Sai mould himself around the back seat of the man's car.<br>He got home, and the normal routine set in, shower, bit of food, get dressed, go out and work.  
>The illustrations for Hatake could be done in a few hours, quick generic festive image, do it when he got back in, when he was buzzed up and more creative.<br>Setting aside his shirt, sweater and smart jeans getup he wore to the paper, he put on his clothes for working the night.  
>It was almost like a costume. Black jeans that were tight enough to be another layer of skin, as was the raw-edge low-cut purple t-shirt. The eyeliner went on, he ruffled his hair into a mess before grabbing his leather jacket and heading out.<br>**Inbox [1]****  
>Iwate Endo<strong>**  
>Bridge Street, ASAP.<strong>**  
><strong>He text back an agreement as he walked down the stairwell. It wasn't a nice apartment block, it was the sort of place you would expect to find junkies, rent boys and those involved. In fact, he recently figured out that the apartment below him was being used as a meth lab.  
>Bridge street.<br>Iwate was sat in his car. Typical banker. He took his wedding ring off when Sai was there, but the indent remained, as did the greying hair and dark rings around his eyes from keep up the straight act to his family.  
>"Hello" Sai smiled as he climbed into the car.<br>"Need to be quick" He ordered as he climbed into the back to join Sai.  
>Sai's jeans were around his knees in a few moments. Iwate was very eager, and didn't even let Sai prepare himself. His nails dug into Sai's lower back, releasing and digging in each time he forced himself on the boy.<br>He was a regular, but completely impersonal. Didn't kiss, hardly touch Sai as he fucked him, finished quickly, paid, and then ordered the boy out of the car.  
>That was the easier type of client, where Sai didn't have to talk, to pretend to be swept of his feet.<br>But he could. Better than most actor's he'd seen.  
>He walked down to the corner he frequented, and stood, and waited for the people to come up to him and want something.<br>And now, there was one. Tall build, tanned, beard, wedding ring and neat clothes. Sai shifted and smiled at the man as he came over.  
>"Hello" Said Sai.<br>"Have you seen this girl?"  
>Shit, police.<br>"No" Sai answered, instantly.  
>"You didn't look at the picture"<br>Sai pretended to glace at what he was holding up.  
>"No. Never"<br>"How about her?" The policeman brought out another photo.  
>"No"<br>"Fine" The man looked his up and down with a disapproving look. It didn't take and minute to figure out what Sai was doing on the street corner, hence why he often got dirty looks from people. "Well they were both prostitutes, went missing five minutes from here. So be careful"  
>"Alright"<br>The man left and continued down the street.

Sai got to Oakwood in at 8. It was a rundown hotel, at its best, it was ranked 3 star, but that was decades ago.  
>Getting to 's room, he was greeted by someone in pretty much the same situation as Iwate, but he was a nicer man. He would want more than a shag; A kiss, a bit of foreplay, a fuck then a bit more kissing. He knew Sai's rates and paid for it all, with a tip, which covered the cost of Sai's acting.<br>"Hello, Sir" Sai purred, as he wandered over to H.  
>"You look sexy as ever tonight, Babe"<br>"As do you, Sir"  
>H pushed him back onto the bed, slipped his hand up Sai's shirt and tenderly started kissing him.<br>"Do you want to fuck me, Sir?" Sai asked when the kissing stage was done.  
>"Not yet" H smirked "Strip"<br>Sai did as he was told. Once naked, straddled H and rubbed his cock through his suit trousers. "What do you want now, Sir?" He pouted. H held back a moan and Sai could feel the older gentleman's manhood growing hard.  
>"You know what I want to do now" H laughed. It was routine; what they did. Sai didn't have to ask.<br>"Can you fuck me with your hand, Sir?"  
>"Of course" H slipped a finger into Sai's ass. Sai squirmed a bit. Iwate had left him sore. But he managed to make the squirm look like he was enjoying it. He didn't get pleasure from it, he never got hard when he was with his clients. He had a lie about a pretending medical condition which prevented him from getting erections, which was why he let people fuck him, because he couldn't fuck them, and the clients brought it. But of course, if one of the clumsy idiots managed to hit his prostate, it would shock his nervous system, but that was pre-programed into his body, and now, after being fucked so much, it took a lot to get him off, so when they fucked him, he would act like they were the best he had ever had.<br>"Oh!" Sai moaned. H unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out, then took Sai's hand and wrapped it around before pushing another finger into him.  
>"Maybe- ah" H groaned "I'll try fisting you sometime"<br>"Cost 15,000Ryo" Sai said, automatically. It had happened before, left him too sore to work for a week.  
>H laughed "would you moan?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Would-ah- you cry"<br>"MMhm"  
>"Would I get to see your perfect little face as I did it"<br>Sai faked another moan "Yes- oh!" He could see H pondering the idea, before he lent forward and bit on the boy's nipple. "Sir! Oh! Fuck me!" He faked it again "Please!"  
>"Suck me"<br>Sai climbed down off the bed.  
>"Wait-, pass me my trousers" H ordered "Okay now suck"<br>As Sai's plump lips wrapped around H's cock, he watched the other man check the notes in his wallet, then grinned as he laced his hands in Sai's hair and thrust into Sai's mouth.  
>He then pulled Sai off, ordered him onto the bed, rolled on the condom and lube and started fucking the boy.<br>But before he came, he stopped, and pulled out.  
>"Sir- please don't stop!" Sai protested. Clients seemed to enjoy it when he begged, H especially. As Sai had figured a few months ago, H was infatuated with him. Begging and acting got him tips. You could pay, for dirty talk, H sometimes paid Sai an extra fee, so that he could phone if he were away they boy and <em>talk <em>to him. "Please- Sir- I need you inside me" Sai cried.  
>"Then you can have me inside of you, you perfect little slut" H whispered into Sai's ear as he pushed two fingers back inside his toy.<br>"You want to -urgh- to fist me then, Sir?"  
>H forced his tongue into Sai's mouth.<br>"What do you think, sexy?"  
>"It's your money, Sir-Ohh!" H pushed in a third finger. He grabbed Sai's hand and directed it to start pleasuring his cock.<br>"Oh you're a good little slut aren't you?" H asked as he began stretching Sai more.  
>"Yes, Sir"<br>"You want me to put my whole hand in?"  
>No.<br>"Yes! Oh! Please! I want you to put it in!"  
>H picked up Sai's left leg and placed it over his shoulder, then quickly forced his full fist into Sai's ass.<br>Sai, at that point, stopped giving his body orders. One hand was clinging to the cheap bed sheets, the other squeezing H's cock.  
>"Oh my god!" It hurt. H started moving his fist at the same rhythm Sai moved his hand at. Sai felt something wet roll down his face as he moaned in the pain, barely able to make it sound erotic.<br>"You're my whore aren't you? Mine." H moaned "Fucking look at you- urghhh- you can't even- mmhhmm- speak- oh- Oh! Sai!" H came, then slowly pulled his hand out of the boy.  
>H didn't move for a few minutes, just watched Sai as he recovered.<br>"How much?"  
>"40,000" Sai groaned and started pulling on his shirt "How much longer have I got the room for?"<br>"An 20 minutes. This place has a ton of prostitutes, so they do by the hour" He gave Sai the contense of his wallet "Here"  
>"Get out"<br>H left. Sai painfully pulled on his jeans. For a moment, he considerd doubling his rates, but H would pay, anything.

Sai made his way home. After dealing with , he always found himself in a foul mood, even why he didn't try and rearange his internal organs.  
>A few minites from home, and he spotted a crowd. Outside his arrartment block. Two police cars, and a firetruck.<br>He staggerd up to one of the officers stood outside.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<br>"There was a fire" The officer replied, he was old, tired, and wanted to go home.  
>"I erm- Live here"<br>"Oh" The officer sighed "Well, come in with me"

Sai followed him in, making his way to his appartment was like one of the longest moment of his life.  
>The walls got blacker and blacker and the damage done increased.<br>When he went to open the door, he found there, was no longer a door to open, but all he saw was a black, burnt room with remnents of objects.  
>"Have you got somewhere to stay?"<br>"What happened?" Was all Sai could answer.  
>"That lab in the flat below you. I don't know the details as of yet but- Have you got insurance?"<br>"No"  
>The officer laughed "good luck" and left.<br>Sai walked about, examining the damage. There was nothing left. All his artwork, clothes, books, everything had been eaten by the flames.  
>He left the building, there was no point staying around, he had nothing but his wallet and phone.<br>Sifting through his contacts on his phone he found more clients than anyone from the _real worl. _  
>He didn't have any friends who would let him in, the only person he knew from school was Shikamaru Nara, and only because they shared the same smoking spot on the school roof, and spoke there. Sai hadn't heard from him since he left school, and his father was on the local concil, and was opposed to solicitation, and could spot a slut out miles away. That was a no go.<p>

Kakashi Hatake. When Sai first started working with the paper Hatake had said 'If you ever need anything, you can ask me'.

He got to Hatake's door. Rather than phoning him, Sai just walked over and tried to think of something to say, but he realised that he was in shock, and logicial thought was impossible. Kakashi opened the door and gave Sai a quick up-and down look.  
>"Hateke, Sir- See there was a fire and- My appartment-" Sai stumbled over the words.<br>"You look like shit" He deadpanned.  
>"Yeah…" Sai sighed.<br>"Come in" Kakashi placed a hand on Sai's shoulder and lead him in "Oh and, don't call me 'Hatake' or 'Sir', just Kakashi alright?"  
>"Hm" Sai starred at the floor.<br>"Oh erm, this-" Kakashi to the man sat with a drink at the table "-Is my friend, Yamato"  
>"H-hello" Sai stutterd.<br>"Take a seat" Kakashi indicated to the sofa, Sai complied.  
>"Is everything alright?" Asked Yamato. "Shall I?" He indicated toword the door.<br>Sai took in a jittery breath; "Stay, if you want"  
>Kakashi and Yamato exchanged a few looks, Yamato went to the kitched and put the kettle on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato remained in the kitchen making tea while he listened in to Sai telling Kakashi how he had just been to the shop to buy a pack of cigarettes and how his home had been burnt to dust when he returned.  
>Sai had calmed down. The apparent shock that came from losing all your belongings had gone, his voice was steady and he sounded like he didn't really care.<br>Yamato brought the tea in, setting it down of the coffee table. Kakashi had his surgical mask around his neck with a lit cigarette in his mouth.  
>"I like how you complain about air pollution in the city, and that it's damaging to your health, yet you smoke" Yamato mused. It was a point of discussion that often came up between him and Kakashi, and it often lead to the same place.<br>"Mah. Oh well" Kakashi shrugged "I'll choose what kills me"  
>Yamato laughed, turned to look at Sai. He was a strange looking boy. Handsome, but in a way that couldn't be pin-pointed. He had feminine features set onto pale skin, but there was something masculine there which told you; if you punched him, he would punch you straight back rather that backing down.<br>Kakashi started rambling about air pollution. Yamato wasn't listening; he had heard it all before. Instead he watched Sai gradually lose interest in what Kakashi was saying.  
>Sai turned to look at Yamato, who hadn't realized he was starring.<br>He smiled a quick 'Hello', and Yamato smiled back. The older man then proceeded to hide his face with his mug to hide the shame of being caught.  
>"Oh, Sai-"Kakashi interrupted himself "Have you informed Jiraiya about this?"<br>"Why would I?" Sai questioned. What did his living arrangements have to do with the paper?"  
>Kakashi pulled his phone and started flicking through a few pages.<br>"Get some time off" He pondered.  
>"And somehow, Kakashi, you're going to make this about you getting time off work too" Said Yamato sarcastically.<br>"Oh but-" Kakashi grinned, and put an arm around Sai, who was a little taken back by the touch "-I have to stay and look after this poor, innocent you man who has just been emotional traumatised due to the workings of a few meth addicts"  
>"And you think Jiraiya is going to fall for that?"<br>"Oh, poppet" Kakashi winked and stood up "You know I can sweet talk anybody" He jammed a number into his phone and moved to the kitchen to talk on the phone.

There was an awkward pause in the living room.  
>"So…." Yamato mused. Sai looked directly at him, eyebrows raised in anticipation"…You alright?"<br>"Hm? Oh, I guess so"  
>"What was in the fire?" Yamato asked, trying to be delicate on the matter.<br>"Erm. I don't- Didn't really have much in the way of value. But, pretty much everything, clothes, books, art-"  
>"Oh yes!" Yamato latched onto the subject "Kakashi's actually mentioned you a few times, come to think of it, you're the illustrator aren't you?"<br>"Kakashi, talks about me?" Sai mumbled "Yes, we work together a bit"  
>There was another silence.<br>Sai picked up his pack of cigarettes from the table, took one himself then turned up to Yamato.  
>"You smoke?" He asked.<br>Yamato casually waved "No I, like my lungs functional"  
>Sai politely smiled back and lit up.<br>"So, Yamato, what is it that you do?"  
>"Oh, I'm an architect"<br>Kakashi's head appeared around the corner, he covered the microphone on his mobile and smugly said; "Not a proper one though" He smirked and went back to the kitchen.  
>Sai looked puzzled for a moment before turning to Yamato for an explanation.<br>"See, I work for a firm, and Kakashi insists that I'm not a proper architect until I have my own" Yamato laughed, finished on his tea. Then in a raised voice said; "Of course, he's not a proper writer until someone actually reads his work".  
>Kakashi reappeared from the doorway.<br>"Got jokes too now?"  
>"Oh yeah" Yamato nodded eagerly.<br>Sai smiled as he sipped his tea.  
>Theirs looked like a good friendship. They both seemed happy, made each other laugh, even made Sai, an outside smile a little. But he could only feel a little jealous of them. Sai never had friends, not really. When at school, he just stayed with Shin, but then, after he died, he just tried to get by without getting beaten up on a daily basis, because after Shin died, he couldn't pay to live, and that is when he started selling himself.<br>Swallowing the tea, he grimaced a little.  
>"How much sugar did you put in this?" He questioned.<br>"Well, you see you were shaking and well, I thought sugar would help, you know how people shake when your blood sugar drops" Yamato smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
>Sai found himself smiling "But have you seen how cold it is outside? That's why I was shaking"<br>"Of course you're cold, you're wearing next to nothing"

And then Sai suddenly became fully aware of how he looked.  
>And these two men weren't idiots.<br>Sai shot to his feet.  
>"Sorry, urm- Where is the bathroom?" He asked, spinning around looking for a door.<br>"Over there, through the utility, on the left"  
>Kakashi end his conversation and came back to the lounge.<br>"Verdict?" Asked Yamato.  
>"Got a few days off"<br>Kakashi wirily sat down in his seat.  
>"Both"<br>"Just because you can?"  
>"Well" He started sarcastically "Someone needs to hang around and look after the boy. Make sure he's not traumatized"<br>"So you're going to let him stay here then?"  
>"You heard him earlier, he's got nowhere else"<br>"Hm…"  
>Kakashi and Yamato both paused to think for a moment. Even though they had both lost their families, they still had a good amount of friends between them. They made existing worthwhile.<br>Kakashi broke the solemn silence.  
>"He seem alright to you?"<br>"I've never met him before, I don't know what he's like normally, I can't tell"  
>"Well normally, he seems to have as much social intelligence and emotional range as that ashtray"<br>"Fine then" Yamato sighed "Just seems a bit, uncomfortable"  
>Kakashi pondered the thought for a moment. "I mean , it would be nicer… if we were staying somewhere bigger, with more than one bedroom, and bathroom… and maybe a garden-"<br>"-Stop it Kakashi- I'm not giving you my house"  
>"But come on- It's just you living there now Anko's left- Is it not a bit… lonely"<br>"Oh believe me it is" Yamato took a sip from his tea. That wasn't really where he wanted this convocation to go. "Thinking about getting a cat"  
>"Oh no"<br>"What"  
>"No. Don't. That just means you've given up ever having friends"<br>Kakashi took a victory sip of his tea.  
>But he hadn't won.<br>"YOU PUT SALT IN MY TEA. YA' BASTARD"

In the bathroom, Sai was fretting a little over his appearance.  
>He desperately tried to wash the eyeliner from between his lashes, washing his hands franticly to try and get the filth off him. The rain, soot and cigarettes had managed to cover the smell of another man on him.<br>He pulled his arms into his t-shirt and forced them to stretch the fabric, making it look a little looser, hopefully making him look less like a slut. His jacket was missing, must have left it at the hotel, good, it would have just made him look worse.  
>Not that he cared what he looked like.<br>But he wanted Kakashi, Yamato too, to respect him. They appeared too, but he didn't want to lose that. People treated him like shit when he worked, and he didn't want that from these two.  
>He picked up a comb from one of the shelves and neatened his hair. Finally somewhat satisfied with his appearance, he returned to the lounge.<br>Kakashi now had, in his lap something big, fluffy and obscurely patterned. Sai found being thrust into his arms.  
>"Put that on, It'll keep you warm"<br>"Thank you"  
>Sai pulled on the sweater. It had a big chunky knit, a bold print, but it was soft, and warm. He was a little uneasy when both of the men smiled at him. Sai wrapped his arms around him. It was so warm.<br>"Didn't I buy you that last Christmas?" Deadpanned Yamato.  
>"Yep"<br>"Never worn it have you?"  
>"Not once"<br>"Want me to give it back?" Asked Sai, reluctantly.  
>"Nope. Suits you" Yamato got up, picked him coat up from the back of his chair and put it on. "Pleasure meeting you, Sai" He smiled and stretched out his arm.<br>Sai shook his hand, Yamato then said goodbye to Kakashi and left.

A/N  
>Thank you for reading, feedback would be great if you could review.<br>x


	3. Chapter 3

"I think they think we're a couple" Whispered Kakashi across the table.  
>"I doubt that" Replied Sai as he glanced to the small group of teenage girls making not-so-sly glances across the coffee shop.<br>Sai had learned to recognize Kakashi's expressions by how much his eyes and brows crinkled.  
>He was smirking.<br>"But they do"  
>"Really?"<br>"Of course. Group of giggling young women, presented with a pair of attractive young men. Of course they think we're a couple, it's how they think"  
>"Well good for them" Sai took a sip from his coffee.<br>"You don't like women do you?" Asked Kakashi quietly, as he smiled and winked at waitress.  
>Sai paused. That fact had caused him a bit of trouble in his school days, didn't want to stir up more now.<br>"You shouldn't assume things like that, Kakashi"  
>"But…"<br>"You're right" He got up and gather the bags of his new belongings off the floor "You couldn't pay me to fuck one" He waited for Kakashi to get up before they both head home.

Yamato got home from work at 5.20, it was already dark, and the rain hadn't let up since the day before. He always found it annoying trying to take his coat of while on the phone.  
>"No, Iruka, listen to me, I'm <em>fine<em> really"  
>"I simply don't care, I know she would try something like this and frankly-"<br>"He's just some desperate loner she's using to try and make me jealous-"  
>"No really-!"<br>"For Pete's sake, you're making a bigger deal out of this than I am"  
>"I'm busy"<br>"Yes really"  
>"Oh so now I don't have friends? Wasn't the whole point of you ringing me to try and cheer me up?"<br>"I'm busy"  
>"You're more upset about the whole thing than <em>I<em> am, it's as if she left you"  
>"There's someone at the door, I've got to go" <p>

Kakashi and Sai got back a few moments after. Sai dumped his belongings in the corner. Kakashi kicked off his shoes and crashed down on the sofa/Sai's bed.  
>"Ah my feet hurt" He whined<br>"You didn't have to come with me"  
>"I've seen the things you wear, Sai. Had to make sure you didn't waste your money-" He stopped when he his phone buzzed in his pocket. <p>

**Inbox (1)****  
>Yamato <strong>** Kakashi****| 17.26****  
>You got any plans? Iruka is insisting he needs to come over and talk toat me about Anko'****s new ****boyfriend, when I'm fine with it. Even if I say I'm busy, he'll come over. Mind if I come to yours for a bit?****  
><strong>**  
><strong>Sai leant over to Kakashi, dressed in some of his new attire. "I'm going out"  
>"Hm. Oh, okay. Yamato will be here when you get back"<br>"Oh okay" And with that Sai left.

**Reply |17. 47****  
>Are you sure you're fine?<strong>**  
>Yamato <strong>** Kakashi****|17.48****  
>Sure.<strong>**  
><strong>**Kakashi Yamato****|18.11****  
>You were with her for 4 years. Sure you don't need a cuddle?<strong>**  
><strong>**Yamato **** Kakashi****|18.13****  
>Fine. Mind if I come round?<strong>**  
><strong>**Kakashi Yamato ****|18.28****  
>Sai's not in, still got that jumper on, I think he likes it.<strong>**  
><strong> 

As Kakashi had said, it was a well sized.  
>And Yamato sure as hell was <em>sure he was fine.<em>_  
><em>It was a lonely house when it was just him.  
>And even more so at Christmas, when everyone else had family to stay with.<br>Apart from Kakashi, but he just carried on as normal and acted like the holiday didn't exist.  
>The house was meant for a family, not one man who got left as soon as he brought the idea up.<p>

**Inbox [2]**  
><strong>Kakashi Sai |21.12<strong>**  
>We're out of beer and whiskey.<strong>**  
>While you're out, get some if you can.<strong>**  
>Consider it rent.<strong>**  
>'John Smith' Sai | 21.09<strong>**  
>Can you meet me on Ashbury road at half past?<strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Sai was too tired to deal with another client that evening. But he wasn't getting any money from the paper this week so he had to.  
>At least 'John' (who was too shy to give a real name) only ever wanted head, so no aches from him or acting for him. Quick job, and it would cover 'rent'.<p>

He got back in, Kakashi had moved his bags to the door.  
>"Good news Sai!" Kakashi purred. Drunk. "You, my dear, get the privilege of living with Yamato"<br>Kakashi stumbled up, grabbed buy by the shoulder and pushed him to stand in front of where Yamato was sat. "Tada"  
>"At least let the boy get a choice in the matter" His speech was slurred to.<br>"I'm sorry, Kakashi" Sai turned to him, puzzled "What are you talking about?  
>"I've got a spare room at mine, and if you fancied it, you could stay with me until you got back on your feet" Yamato sighed. Something was off whit him.<br>"I wouldn't want to impose"  
>"Oh?" Added Kakashi, who was still right behind Sai "Didn't have a problem turning up on my doorstep, late in the evening, trembling cold, looking all helpless and wearing next to nothing" Kakashi purred. He still had his hands <em>on <em>Sai.  
>"You said 'If I ever needed anything'" Sai snapped. Kakashi was beginning to sound like some of his drunk clients he dealt with. Sai made a mental note to avoid him at the Christmas party.<br>"I meant something like if you needed paperclips" Kakashi let his hands slide down Sai's arms, brushing his hands _too _slowly and _too_ softly.  
>"Yamato, if I could accept your offer, I would be grateful for your generosity"<br>"Not a problem" He wobbled to his feet "Where are my keys…" He mused.  
>"You're not driving" Stated Sai "You've had too much to drink"<br>"Yamato, does your not-a-proper-job need you tomorrow?" slurred Kakashi  
>"No, it's Saturday"<br>"Then by all means, stay here and share my bed"  
>"Thanks, but I'll go for the armchair, I know <em>what you're like <em>when you're drunk, and when you're hung over"  
>"Well at least tomorrow, for the first time all week, I get to shower and actually have some hot water" Kakashi laughed and left for his bedroom.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yamato watched and listened Kakashi crashed in his room. He watched Sai from the corner of his eye, the younger man gazed across at him and bit his lower lip. It might have been his drunken judgement, but Sai had a brilliant smile across his face.  
>He looked at Sai to get his attention, down to the floor, to the sofa and back to Sai.<br>"Taxi back to mine?"  
>Sai tensed his brow for a moment, looked toward his make-shift bed.<br>"Yes, I think that would be for the best"

Yamato dragged himself down the stairs, his hangover setting in. He turned at the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He tentatively pushed the door open, fully aware that the large kitchen windows were south facing, meaning the sun was going to burn his retinas.  
>"Can I smell…Coffee?"<br>"Good morning, Yamato" He smiled and waved.  
>"Morning. You made coffee?"<br>Sai nodded and took a bite of toast.  
>"Well, I like having you around already" Yamato helped himself to a coffee.<br>There was a pause, neither knew how exactly to talk to the other.  
>"How are you feeling?" Sai asked, it was a standard question.<br>Yamato pondered the thought for a moment. "Delicate"

And another silence. Not awkward silence, an acceptable silence to do what they wanted.  
>Yamato thought it might be a good idea to try and get to know they person now living with him.<br>"Got any plans for today?"  
>"Erm" Sai bit on his thumb "Well some items have been recovered from where I used to live. I need to go see if any of it's mine"<br>"Anything you want?"  
>Yamato watched Sai as he thought. Then Sai's facial expression changed from neutral to a hint of sadness.<br>"Well there is my brothers book"  
>"You're brother?"<br>"Yes, I did an ark book for him when I was younger, gave it him"  
>"So why did you have it then?" Yamato asked, tactlessly.<br>"He gave it back to me to look after shortly before he died"  
>Yamato gave himself a mental pat of the back for being so tactless. Should have seen that coming from his voice. He found himself speechless for a moment, could he ask more? Or had that killed the conversation?<br>"Do you mind if I ask-" Yamato talked softer now "How did he die, couldn't have been much older than you…"  
>"Overdose. And you're right, he wasn't too much older" Sai paused, he was clearly troubled by the topic, but carried on regardless "I was 15, he was 20" Running a hand through his hair he sighed and shook his head "So five years ago now"<br>Yamato solemnly shook his head "I'm sorry…"  
>"Why? It's not your fault he died" Stated Sai.<br>"I just mean-"  
>"If it's anyone's fault it's mine"<br>"I'm sure it isn't" Yamato tried to settle him, Sai's slightly raised voice wasn't helping his hangover.  
>"No. It is. I knew all the drugs he was taking the time <em>would <em>kill him, and I could have at least tried to stop him"  
>"You don't-" Yamato wanted to bite his tongue "-take anything, like that?"<br>Sai opened his mouth to answer, but realized he couldn't give the exact truth of 'yes'.  
>"Since he died" Sai casually slipped down from his counter-top seat. He shrugged his shoulders and just said "Hardly".<br>He watched Yamato's face change to an expression of concern/disappointment. Yamato was going to say something but Sai interrupted as he went draw breath.  
>"I just-" He started to head for upstairs "Hope that it didn't get destroyed" Taking a few more steps and turning back to Yamato when he reached the door "Shin was the only friend and family I ever really had, and that's the last thing I had of him"<br>"Where have you got to go?" Asked Yamato  
>Sai frowned.<br>"To see if it did make it out?"  
>"Oh, landlord's office"<br>"Want me to drive you there?"  
>"Thank you but, no. I don't mind the walk. Besides, you're probably still over the limit, and you're car is still at Kakashi's"<br>"Oh fuck" Yamato sighed "I'll go get it before he regains consciousness"  
>Sai smiled a little "You've got until about 4.30 this afternoon then"<br>"And he drank more than me, so he's going to feel like shit"  
>"Hm" Sai agreed. "I'm going soon so…" Sai pointed behind him and excused himself.<br>"Oh yeah, go go" Yamato waved "Oh, and the shower is twist then pull" He shouted down the corridor.  
>Times like these, Yamato was glad to be an only child.<p>

A/N  
>Sorry, it's short. I'm trying to do some every day so it keeps moving along.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sai could hear Yamato coming in from his room upstairs. His body slowly began connecting to his mind again. He tried to take control of his limbs again as he dragged the duvet over himself and the aesthetic paraphernalia that lay besides him.  
>"Sai?" Called Yamato, softly. He knocked on the door before talking again "You in?" Yamato knocked again, opened the door and peered in at Sai. Sai had his back toward the door, wrapped in his duvet and faked sleep, knowing Yamato would leave.<br>It was only 4 in the afternoon, but already Sai just wanted to stay in bed. Granted, that was probably the ketamine making him feel sleepy, but now he had come round after the hit, he probably wouldn't drift off again. Though getting up and facing the remainder of the day would make the aesthetic wear off sooner, meaning the drifting feeling would go, the pleasant numbness would be gone and the aches and bruises from working the past few days would come back.  
>In retrospect, he quite liked Yamato, even though he had only known the man a short while, it felt as if they had been friends for a while. Sai was pretty sure the feeling was mutual, from what he could tell, though he had never been very good with judging the scale of his relationships, or even forming relationships and making friends.<br>At school, he had stayed by himself for the majority, and the only people he knew were those who, like him, barely spoke. They formed a small group that no one else entered. From the outside they looked like friends, yet they only spoke to each other if they required something from one of the others. He always tried to stay in the background at school, and the few times he had tried to make friends, he was just shot down, and things just went badly. Then when he was 14, his art teacher had taken a liking to him. It wasn't until his teacher made a move on him while preparing the set for a school play that Sai had realised what his intentions were;  
>At first no one, not even Sai noticed that the 30-something man was paying more attention to the young. Then when the head of department began to question the teacher's motives, he simply said 'He's just lost his brother, he doesn't have any friends, I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't go the same way as his brother did'<br>If Shin had still been there at that point, he would have made sure the paedophile didn't come within an inch of Sai, but with him out of the picture, was finally able to get at Sai.  
>It started as inviting Sai to the art club he ran after school, which was intended for those a year away from graduating.<br>When thinking back to it, Sai was able to pick up on Maeda's suggestive hints, subtle flirting and grooming. He had driven Sai home once, and now, Sai realised that the way he stroked his _thigh _while driving wasn't appropriate, nor was the way he kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye.  
>But it all changed with that night making the set.<br>A group of the more artistically talented people in Sai's year grouped together to make the set for the school play.  
>Later that evening, after the other students had gone home on their parents orders, he asked Sai to help put the equipment and paints back in the store cupboard.<br>"Sir, what are you doing" Sai asked as Maeda used a few of the boxes to barricade the door behind them.  
>The teacher just turned and looked at him with a devilish smirk.<br>"Just-" He planted a small kiss on the corner of Sai's mouth "-Taking care of my" He placed a hand on Sai's thigh "Favourite student"  
>Sai remained stoic until his teacher forced his tongue into the boys mouth, and began doing things to Sai which made his blood run hot. His shy whimpers caused by adolescent desire and hunger seemed to spur his attacker on. Meada's hands forced themselves into Sai's uniform trousers, one hand tormenting his cock at the other violated his ass.<br>"You horny for me, kid?" Meada purred between breaths and kisses. Sai couldn't answer, this entire situation was too much. He could feel the teacher pressing his aroused body against his young, underdeveloped one. Sai whimpered more, having two of Maeda's fingers inside him hurt, but Maeda's other hand caused the heat inside him to grow hotter, as it would any boy his age.  
>Even then, Sai realised that the situation was wrong, but he couldn't fight back, his earlier resistance at the kissing had been rendered futile, so he gave up and let his teacher have his way.<br>His teacher continued with his irrelevant smut-talk as he pulled off his and Sai's clothes  
>After he's finished <em>fucking <em>(or as the papers had later out it _raping_) Sai, he began to get dressed. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his blazer, along with a lighter.  
>Sai, who was left naked, bruised, vulnerable in the corner tried to regain himself. He swore to himself for letting that happen. He tried to act like he wasn't fazed, at least in front of his teacher.<br>"Won't-" Sai's voice was shaky "-that set of the fire alarm"  
>Maeda chuckled a little "I disabled the one in here years ago" He had his back to Sai.<br>"Can I have one?" Sai asked timidly. Shin had smoked, he always told his little brother not to ever think of starting.  
>"What?" Maeda laughed.<br>"A cigarette"  
>"Kid's shouldn't smoke"<br>"And teachers shouldn'-"  
>Meada got up, tossed his lighter and a single cigarette to Sai, kicked the barricade out of his way and left Sai in the store room.<p>

It was another three months of similar antics before the head of department finally started to question Maeda on his relationship with his pupil, and then simply hours for him to get the authorizes involved.  
>And then after that, a year and five months of persistent beatings, bullying and having his school life destroyed by his classmates for being a 'whore'.<br>But the worst part of being called a 'whore' was that 'whore's went around sleeping with whoever they choose, whenever, without any thought. Sai, was thus, by definition not a whore, he did not choose to have sex with his teacher, nor choose when, nor ever think it would happen. And then when he tried to explain he was _raped, _it just made things worse.  
>So from then on, he spent his breaks on the roof smoking with Shikamaru Nara.<p>

Sai pulled himself up from his bed, it was slowly drawing into the evening now. When had he fallen asleep again? And what was bring back the memories of Meada making him re-live it in his dream?

Sai dragged himself to the window and went to shut the blind. His room faced the street on the front, from his window he could see all these happy people rushing by with their perfect lives. The sky was almost completely black, just illuminated by the street lights.

Sai heard a light knock at his door and pulled himself to face Yamato.  
>From the awful smell greeting him from downstairs, he knew Yamato was going to ask if he wanted anything for dinner.<br>He looked up at the older man, whose face was awash with concern.  
>Sai was awful with non-verbal cues, he had admitted to this many times, but now, he knew that neither of them need use words.<br>Sai looked to Yamato, faked a smile and shook his head. 'No thanks I'm not hungry'  
>Yamato's lips parted slight, as if he was going to speak. He frowned. 'Sure?'<br>Sai continued with his fake smile. 'Sure' With that Sai turned to head back to his room.  
>"Sai-" Yamato held Sai's arm. Yamato stared straight into his eyes, his frown deeper than before, he was worried for some reason. 'Did they find it?'<br>Sai closed his eyes and gently shook his head. He just wanted to crumble down into the floor and never have to get up for anything or anyone again.  
>"Come on" Yamato rubbed Sai's arm with his hand, keeping a platonic distance between them. But all he wanted to do was hug him. "You look thin enough to be bordering on anorexic" He exaggerated. Sai shyly looked to meet his eyes, and smiled while taking shaky breaths.<p>

"Yamato, have you ever cooked before?"  
>"Yes, why?"<br>"Because this is awful"  
>"Oh"<br>"How about I cook from now on?"  
>"You can cook?"<br>"I can boil water, which is about my limit. However I believe instant food will still be better than this"  
>"Very funny. Now eat"<p>

A/N  
>You're going to hate me for this, but would it be possible to get some feedback on if you like this or not? I would greatly appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
